Diskussion:Math's Story 2: Don't Cry
Sind die Ereignisse, die du grade geschrieben hast, heute passiert? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:15, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Mittwoch [[User:Matoro20|''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 14:45, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hier ist die Fortsetzung von Maths Story also. Habs mír grade durchgelesen...mann, echt, wenn ich dir helfen könnte, ich würde es tun... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| der Himmelspaladin ]] ''D'em schließe ich mich an, in allen Punkten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:44, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke für eure Unterstützung, Leute. Aber ihr seid ja nun mal nicht in meiner Klasse/an meiner Schule. Und ich habe Unterstützung. Li ist mein Psychater, der ebenfalls an der Schule ist. Ju, Kri und Ro sind Oberstufenschüler, mit denen ich mehr abhänge und rumprogrammiere, als mit Leuten aus meiner Klasse. Außerdem überstehe ich diese Krise sicherlich wie alle anderen auch. Wie ein Fels im Sturm muss man das betrachten. Man kommt über alles hinweg. [[User:Matoro20|''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 18:04, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) 'D'''as passt vielleicht auch zu deiner Aussage;-) Was einen nicht Umbringt, dass macht einen nur Stärker. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:20, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Oder wie Skorpi sagte: Wenn wirklich nichts mehr bei ihr was bring say fuck you and smile. [[User:Matoro20|''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 18:27, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Na, das hätte ich ja nicht gemacht, dann wirst du auch nicht glücklicher 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:01, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Was meinst du? [[User:Matoro20|Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 11:20, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja, da du jetzt wieder Anti-Depri bist nach den heutigen Ereignissen (schätze mal, das das heute passiert ist), kannst du die andere ja hängen lassen :D Ich freu mich echt für dich! (ist das auch wirklich passiert?)!!!! Hoffentlich seid ihr lange und glücklich zusammen! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:03, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nun...sagen wir es mal so: Ich halte momentan trotz dem, was da nun, wie du richtig gelesen hast, passiert ist, alle noch etwas auf Abstand. Und ich liebe sie eigentlich gar nicht. Minara ist meiner Meinung nach die Richtige. Und ich gebe mich doch wohl nicht mit Miraia ab. Ich könnte nie vergessen, was sie mir angetan hat. Ob sie es so sieht, dass sie mich verletzt hat, ist fragwürdig. Denn ihrer Meinung nach hat sie einfach eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen und dass stört mich an ihrer Denke. Also wieso sollte ich mich mit ihr einlassen, wenn sie jederzeit wieder anfälli für solchen Quatsch ist? Aber mal schauen... [[User:Matoro20|Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 14:07, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ähmm, in der Geschichte steht jetzt zwar nichts von einem Anruf, aber ich würde dein Rätsel trotzdem gerne lösen..nehmen wir mal an, er wird angerufen....dann ist es bestimmt nicht Avak oder Zaktan. Ich hätte auf Minara getippt, aber warum weiß ich auch nicht.... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| der Himmelspaladin ]] Nur, wie unser Dorschbert jetzt vielleicht weiß, ist es Miraia gewesen! @Math: Ich hätte keine Voreiligen Entscheidungen getroffen! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:46, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) @Viro: Bitte nenn mich nicht "euren Dorschbert", und außerdem bezog sich Maths Rätsel auf das dritte Kapitel der Geschichte, und dort ist noch kein Anruf erwähnt. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Kannst du nicht lesen, oder was, Dorschbert? Da ist der Anruf beschrieben und ne Nachricht auf'm AB. '''@All: Ich habe keine voreilige Entscheidung getroffen...Alles bald nachzulesen... [[User:Matoro20|''Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 07:01, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Viro, Math: Ey Leute, es reicht! Was hat Gelu euch denn getan, dass ihr jetzt so über ihn herfallen müsst, he? Ich sag's euch: Nichts! Nichts hat er euch getan! (Und bloß weil er gesagt hat, dass er nichts von einem Anruf gelesen hat, braucht ihr ihn doch nicht gleich so blöd anmachen!) @ Math: Zitat von dir: ''"Kannst du nicht lesen, oder was, Dorschbert?" Sach ma, was geht'n mit dir ab? Ich weiß ja gar nicht, warum du dich jetzt deswegen so aufführst... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:04, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Falls der Herr es nicht bemerkt hat, ist ''Dorschbert sowas wie Dösel oder Trottel. Diesbezüglich ist es nicht negativ auf Gelu angewendet worden, es sollte nur ein wenig Euphorie hervorrufen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:28, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) ZUm neuen Teil: Jetzt hat also Miraia überreagiert... oder du hast es irgendwie ein wenig falsch formuliert... da hättest du doch lieber bei ihr bleiben sollen, ist doch jedenfalls besser, als niemanden zu haben! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:32, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Also wieso sollte ich mich mit jemandem einlassen, der so tut, als hätte er mir nie etwas getan, mich aber im tiefsten inneren verletzt hat? Und das mit Dorschbert hab ich einfach nur aufgegriffen. Ich wollte Helios nicht beleidigen. [[User:Matoro20|''Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 14:36, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ääääääh... Ich dachte, sie hätte gesagt, das es ihr Leidtut?? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:51, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) @Math: Dieser Anruf war aber am Ende von Kapitel 2 und nicht, wie du es auf meine Disku geschrieben hast, am Ende von Kapitel 3. Deshalb war ich etwas irritiert...und, ob harmlos gemeint oder nicht, bitte nenn mich nicht mehr Dorschbert xD. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| der Himmelspaladin ]] Falls der Herr es nicht bemerkt hat... kann ich nunmal auch nicht alles wissen! Und ob nun negativ gemeint oder nicht (deine Ausreden kannst du dir im Übrigen sparen, mein Lieber, sowas grenzt nämlich noch immer an Beleidigung - ganz gleich ob nun als ebensolche gemeint oder nicht!) gehören solche Ausdrücke einfach nicht hierhin! (Wobei wir auch schon wieder bei Math's Geschichte wären: Ich bitte dich dich mit deiner Wortwahl ein wenig mehr zurückzuhalten - Begriffe wie A*** o. ä. haben in diesem Wiki nichts verloren, es sei denn natürlich Bima hätte dir eine Sondererlaubnis gegeben, was ich dann allerdings doch stark bezweifle.) Einen schönen Abend wünsch ich. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:47, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Oooh, das bezweifle ich nicht! Bima gibt M20 gerne und mit Vorliebe Sonderechte! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Große']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Freiheit']] 18:08, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Spar dir den Atem, Garrzo und lass deine falschen Anschuldigungen gefälligst zu Hause. Dieses Wiki hier ist nämlich garantiert nicht der richtige Platz dafür... und außerdem weißt du selbst, dass das was du hier grad von dir gibst, vollkommener Blödsinn ist. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:35, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) '"Oooh, das bezweifle ich nicht! Bima gibt M20 gerne und mit Vorliebe Sonderechte!"' 'D'''as gehört wirklich nicht in dieses Wiki, dazu ist es noch eine bösartige und ungerechtfertigte Anschuldigung. Ich schließe mich Warurus Aussage zu deiner Ausage an. @ Math; D'eine Geschichte ist emotional sehr genug und du hast es nicht nötig sie mit Schimpfwörtern zu füllen. Ich glaube du schaffst es auch ohne diese miesen Wörter die Gefühle und deine Wahrnehmung zu der Sache uns, mir auf jeden Fall, zu schildern. Du bist ein guter Autor, mach deine Geschichte /Geschichten nicht mit anstößigen Wörtern kaputt, das wäre echt schade. ;-) Und ich muss zugeben, eine Geschichte so zu zensieren / umschreiben das Situationen / Handlungen nicht entfremden, ist echt nicht leicht. Muss das bei meiner Story auch immer machen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 20:41, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Boa ey -_O Da sag ich einmal Dorschbert, und so wird reagiert und es kommt sofort zu einer ewig-Diksu. Mannoman. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 04:49, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) D'ein Dorchbert ist mir persönlich egal, das Wort hört sich noch nicht mal schlimm an und ich möchte ja auch dazu nichts sagen. Ich ärgerte mich nur über Garrzo`s ausser ordentlich provokanten Satz. Anstelle sich raus zu halten drückt er dann einen solchen Satz rein. Das ist nicht deine Schuld Viro, aus meiner Sicht zumindest nicht;-) Grazzo mißbraucht diese Diskussion dafür um gegen Bima aufzustacheln, das ist nicht fair. '' ''Aber ich glaube das wir beide mal eines schreiben sollten;-) Die Diskussion hier sollte jetzt mal beendet sein;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 07:30, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Viro: Kein Kommentar dazu. @ Jade: Jawohl, endlich mal ein wahres Wort! @ All: Diese ganze leidige "Dorschbert"-Diskussion ist hiermit beendet. Nichtsdesotrotz jedoch noch ein letzter Hinweis @ Garrzo: Wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast, als andere Leute anzuschwärzen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, dann tu das bitte woanders - aber nicht hier! Solcherart falsche Behauptungen nämlich haben in diesem Wiki nichts verloren. MfG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:09, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ''Begriffe wie A*** o. ä. haben in diesem Wiki nichts verloren, es sei denn natürlich Bima hätte dir eine Sondererlaubnis gegeben, was ich dann allerdings doch stark bezweifle.) Dieses Wort gehört rein, weil ich die Wendepunkte/besonderen Ereignisse der momentanen Zeit sehr realitätsnah rüberbringe. Das ist so eine Art Aufbereitung des Geschehens. Die Geschichte mit den Sonderrechten ist lange vorbei und Bima und ich haben es euch erklärt. Bima war etwas nachsichtiger, weil ich ja damals noch ziemlich in der Sch****e steckte. Jetzt, 5 Tage nachdem ich Minara die Wahrheit gesagt habe, geht es mir langsam besser. Die Geschichte mit Miraia vergessen wir mal ;-) [[User:Matoro20|''Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 12:37, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ''@ Viro: Kein Kommentar dazu. Was soll das denn heißen!?!?!?! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:14, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :D Übrigens: Das meiste in Kapitel 3 von wegen Miraia ist frei erfunden. Geküsst hab ich sie nie aber sie hat sich arg an mich rangemacht [[User:Matoro20|''Everyone]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|gets a Second Chance]] 15:25, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Viro: Na ja, ganz einfach: ''Kein Kommentar dazu. Und genau das heißt es auch. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:13, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) '@ Math:' 'S'''chock schere Not! Du solltest deine Story wirklich besser zensieren. Diese bestimmten Worte sind echt abschreckend. Mit was für einem Umfeld hast du zu tun??? Ist dies bei euch etwa Umgangssprache? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:16, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC)